Himawari no Yakusoku
Himawari no Yakusoku (ひまわりの約束, Sunflower's Promise) кавер от Hello, Happy World! Оригинальная песня, написанная Мотохирой Хата. Используется в полнометражке Дораэмон: Останься со мной (2014). Она была добавлена 12 августа, 2017 в магазин CiRCLE за 10 тоновых кристаллов в игре BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! __TOC__ Игровая информация Аудио Текст Romaji= Doushite kimi ga naku no mada boku mo naite inai no ni Jibun yori kanashimu kara tsurai no ga docchi ka wakaranaku naru yo Garakuta datta hazu no kyou ga futari nara takara mono ni naru Soba ni itai yo kimi no tame ni dekiru koto ga boku ni aru ka na Itsumo kimi ni zutto kimi ni waratteite hoshikute Himawari no you na massugu na sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu Kore kara wa boku mo todokete ikitai koko ni aru shiawase ni kidzuita kara Tooku de tomoru mirai moshi mo bokura ga hanarete mo Sore zore aruite iku sono saki de mata deaeru to shinjite Chigu-hagu datta hazu no hohaba hitotsu no you ni ima kasanaru Soba ni iru koto nanigenai kono shunkan mo wasure wa shinai yo Tabidachi no hi te wo furu toki egao de irareru you ni Himawari no you na massugu na sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu Kaeshitai keredo kimi no koto dakara mou jyubun da yotte kitto iu ka na Soba ni itai yo kimi no tame ni dekiru koto ga boku ni aru ka na Itsumo kimi ni zutto kimi ni waratte ite hoshikute Himawari no you na massugu na sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu Kore kara wa boku mo todokete ikitai hontou no shiawase no imi wo mitsuketa kara Sourcehttp://yurarien.livejournal.com/14090.html |-| Kanji= どうして君が泣くの　まだ僕も泣いていないのに 自分より　悲しむから　つらいのがどっちか　わからなくなるよ ガラクタだったはずの今日が　ふたりなら　宝物になる そばにいたいよ　君のために出来ることが　僕にあるかな いつも君に　ずっと君に　笑っていてほしくて ひまわりのような　まっすぐなその優しさを　温もりを　全部 これからは僕も　届けていきたい　ここにある幸せに　気づいたから 遠くで　ともる未来　もしも　僕らが離れても それぞれ歩いていく　その先で　また　出会えると信じて ちぐはぐだったはずの歩幅　ひとつのように　今　重なる そばにいること　なにげないこの瞬間も　忘れはしないよ 旅立ちの日　手を振る時　笑顔でいられるように ひまわりのような　まっすぐなその優しさを　温もりを　全部 返したいけれど　君のことだから　もう充分だよって　きっと言うかな そばにいたいよ　君のために出来ることが　僕にあるかな いつも君に　ずっと君に　笑っていてほしくて ひまわりのような　まっすぐなその優しさを　温もりを　全部 これからは僕も　届けていきたい　本当の幸せの意味を見つけたから |-| English= Oh why are you crying, while I'm here holding back my tears As you seem to grieve, more than me, I no longer know who hurts more Days that were unbearable, becomes precious when we are together I want to be by your side, the things that I can do for you, I wonder if there's any in me Always, all the while, I want you to smile Just like a sunflower, that upright gentleness, the warmth, all of it From now I too, want to let you know, the happiness that is here, that I've found In the distance, in the bright future, if, even though we are separated While walking our respective paths, in that time, believe that we will meet again Our separate mismatched steps, like one, now, overlaps That you are beside me, though the moments are idyllic, do not forget them On the day I leave, when we wave goodbye, let there be smiles Just like a sunflower, that upright gentleness, the warmth, all of it Though I want to return, because it is you; "It's enough", surely you will say that 1 I want to be by your side, the things that I can do for you, I wonder if there's any in me Always, all the while, I want you to smile Just like a sunflower, that upright gentleness, the warmth, all of it From now I too, want to let you know, because I have found the true meaning of happiness Source en: